Dark
by aznguy108
Summary: TRC and CCS. Syaoran and Sakura have visited many worlds, but when they land in the sunny town of Tomoeda, their journey is about to change forever.
1. Arrival

"**Arrival"**

**Just an idea that came to me this morning, if you've never watched Tsubasa Chronicles before, then you should. More S+S.**

**

* * *

**

Summer in Tomoeda couldn't be any more peaceful, the sun broke through the shimmering layer of clouds glistening the silver lining in each and every one of them. The break from school was evident by the laughing and careless horseplay of children running through the streets, grazing the parks and patronizing the dessert stands.

The sun would melt peacefully into the horizon and set the sky on fire, burning embers of beauty across the pale stone street linings. Prompting the children to return to their homes, even adults and lively business owners were to proceed to their homes and lockdown during these troubled times.

Not all children though were as compliant though, a young boy with blackened hair had decided to search for his ball, missing somewhere on the other side of the street. It would only take a few seconds so what harm could come of it?

The toddler scuttled along the road long abandoned finally catching a glimpse of the round plaything he had long since thought to be lost, not aware of the figure that descended onto the ramparts of the street in preparation of claiming it's first victim of the night.

The figure remained perched with it's body cloaked in darkness, the descending daylight sun would mean the citizens of this town were even more unaware of their presence, like frightened chickens cowering in their pens from a lone wolf they were all too sure of would be there demise.

The boy shuddered dropping the ball as it rolled furthermore down the street prompting a childish curse as he scampered into the dark street corner where it had disappeared.

The figure laid in ambush toying with the ball as the child approached ever closer he would never know what hit him.

Emerald met amber in agreement as they circled around the tree-lined street, in unison they struck together.

The child felt a jolt of action from his left and realized he was pushed to the side of the street just as another figure dressed in an unusual mixture of frilly ribbons ascended onto the street.

"Light!" The tarot-card shot bright rays illuminating the streets and a shrill screaming of haunting whispers broke the silence of the night as the dark figure dissipated and died in a thin line of smoke.

The chestnut haired man growled in frustration. _Shouldn't you know to get home by this time of day?_ But the sympathetic look his girlfriend showed would not pass without acknowledgement. Swallowing his anger and repressing his adrenaline, he brought out a round parcel.

"Here's your ball, now get home. I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone alright?" Trying to sound as kind as he could. The child nodded and scuttled away frantically from his near death experience.

Their faithful recorder shrieked a loud "Kawaii!" before trying to get the best angle of them as possible, her sun guardian standing in protection as well as the tall lanky man holding the flashlight emerged beside the winged moon being.

"You really must be a Kaijuu for being able to run that quickly" Touya teased, all the while shining the bright flashlight in the Chinese gaki's eyes.

"These attacks are becoming more frequent" The moon Guardian reported with his serious monotone attitude.

"Just means we'll be busier, that's all" The golden lion spun in his position in response, these past few weeks had broken the otherwise solemn peace that had descended Tomoeda ever since the incident that brought the two together.

"And it's all my fault, every time we save on life another is lost, this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for me" She spoke glumly gaining the concerned look of the entire team, the entire family as it were now. Syaoran placed his hand under her chin raising her eyes to look into their depth, such beautiful eyes to be wasted in sadness.

"It isn't your fault alright? I'm sure everything will be okay, everything will definitely be alright" He gave an encouraging smile to the only person he would ever smile for "right?"

"Right" The six began their journey home, flashlights and senses at the ready. Living in fear like this wasn't how life was meant to be lived.

_Maybe something will fall from the heavens and guide our way_

The night sky still blew its fresh air in absence of anyone to enjoy it, clouds drifted away without appreciation of their beauty and one cloud stretched itself downwards in a pure drop of sky essence and landed on the darkened street below them.

"We've arrived" The white ball declared the obvious.

Looking to his surroundings he took in the night air and let it fill his nostrils with serenity.

"Let's go, Sakura"

* * *

**This chapter was originally longer, but i cut it in half to see if anyone would be interested or not. I honour each and everyone's opinions and so one request to continue it would be enough for me. Suggestions welcome too**


	2. Worlds Collide

**"Worlds Collide"**

* * *

Sakura hardly had time to appreciate the beauty of this new world before the tall man dressed in black began to explore, the rest began to follow as so did she. The fading sun provided little solace in the growing darkness and only a few street lamps flickered to guide their way down the streets. There was an awkward silence in the air as nobody spoke. Everyone had realized that this place showed signs of life, but otherwise had no evidence of such. 

"Are you sure there's even a feather here?" Kurogane asked with a scowl. As always the little white doll took no threat to his expression.

"There's definitely some huge power source somewhere here, but it's strange…" Mokona trailed off leaving their curiosities piqued.

"What do you mean by strange?" Syaoran asked.

"Well" Perking up his ears " I can feel there's a huge power source over there, but there's also another one over there" He pointed his fingerless protrusion over towards the trees "But there's definitely more power sources there" another vague direction "and there"

"So this place is ridden with powerful energies" He paused rubbing the hilt on his katana with a delighted smirk "more stronger enemies to fight"

But this world felt strange, there was definitely more than one powerful aura emitting its radiant energy but something else caught his attention that he could not understand.

"Are you sure we haven't been here before?" Sakura was the first to speak. Apparently she had felt it too.

"Why do you ask?" The blonde headed one asked attracting attention to him for the first time.

"It feels like somebody-" No, it couldn't be. There was no possible way and so she shrugged it off altogether.

"Sorry, I don't know anymore" She lied, but she couldn't shake the feeling that tingled at her senses, that both she and Syaoran had just been here on this street.

He stopped noticing that Sakura had also done so which to the others observing them a few paces behind was not altogether a good sign.

"Is it one of them?" Tomoyo questioned in both curiosity and fear.

"I don't know, but it's coming our way" Syaoran gripped his amulet applying pressure and concentration in equal proportions. The cherished heirloom sword materializing where nothing had once been before.

He swung it through the air to test the blade's sharpness then tensed in preparation. He eyed the four-way street corners as Yue and Kero's full form lead Tomoyo and his _other _enemy away into the safety of a nearby shrub. Sakura had already disappeared but through his senses he knew exactly where she was lying in wait with The Illusion acting as camouflage.

Together they laid in ambush for the perfect moment to strike on their unwary opponents.

The tall dark cloaked figure rounded the corner; he would never know what hit him. In silence he reached into his robes and found the appropriate ward.

"Kuro-pii wait up" Fye skipped along the side of the streets purposely teasing the dark figure who would not be persuaded to don less conspicuous clothing. But in the end he preferred the black tall cloak "just because" along with other expletives.

Kurogane stopped in his tracks with one hand stiffly on the hilt of his sword and another on the curved midnight scabbard. They had come to an intersection and did not appreciate the amount of possible directions they could be assaulted from.

Fye's expression shifted from pleasantly content to battle ready in an instant, Mokona instinctively burrowed himself into Sakura's arms and Syaoran unsheathed his sword in defense of his princess.

The attack came without warning, a huge burst of fire assaulted Kurogane and the party was suddenly split by a wall. The sky above them played tricks on their vision as the ground began to shift _above_ them. The sense of power was overwhelming, it was everywhere at once and it seemed the very logic of the universe was being twisted. A swift motion to the archaeologist's left prompted him to beware of a flank, but nothing could be seen through the swirling images and darkness of nightfall.

Three shots rung out from the wall and he dove to protect his childhood friend, but the shots never came at him but instead hovered in mid-air.

"Dash, Sword, Power" Each hovering wonder shined as their respective names called out in the dark silence. Suddenly a rush of green motion to his right prompted him to raise his sword in defense. A loud clang confirming an attack but just as quickly the blur had moved to his blind spot and he dove just before his cloak was sheared by his sword. A magnificent sword at that, one he thought he would like for himself.

But the rush of adrenaline was not enough to keep him from dancing the attacks. A pure ray of magic formed into the shape of what looked like an arrow pinned the remainder of his cloak to the ground, helpless he tried to tear free from it's grasp but the hovering angelic figure had strung another bow, this was the end and there was no helping it.

He gazed over to his side to his beloved princess standing their frozen to the ground in fright. But it was him who was even more frightened; the attacker could be seen now. A man not too different in height and build raised his sword and swung it towards her neck…

"Syaoran!" The princess screamed in concern for him and began to rush towards him even though she knew she wouldn't be able to help, it was just some inner motion that flared to life and demanded she be there.

Right before feeling the cold blade making its way onto her skin, stopped in its momentum.

"How do you know my name?"

"Where are these bastards?" Kurogane howled as he leapt onto the residential wall. Fye had long taken a more upward approach through the treetops as the golden lion flew high spewing flames from his mouth, if he could just get it to go low enough.

Keroberus observed his targets with growing curiosity. There was the one two who had been split from their group and were of no concern to him, his mistress and the gaki would have things under control. But these two were a more interesting study topic, there was the one dressed in the cloak that deemed him the enemy but then there was this one who aided him and was far more agile and tactical than he was. He eyes him curiously as he skipped through the branches of the green sakuras waiting for a moment for him to get a good enough distance from his comrade and attack. Suddenly he made a mistake in footing and slipped through the foliage, this was his chance.

The giant floating lion descended when Fye realized his plan worked he feigned the slip and waited eagerly for his prey to slip into his range, Syaoran and the princess had long been left to hold their own on another street, he had no doubt in his mind Syaoran would give it his all to protect his treasure.

Kero flew lower until his gigantic paws made contact with the road, he would've been at his best if not for the darkness of this street.

Suddenly his senses flared to life but it was too late to spread his wings and escape before he saw the cloaked one coming down on him to his left with an overhead swing of his sword and the hastily crafted wooden spear he felt coming from his right.

Sword and spear collided with an invisible threshold. Mentally sending a thousand words of thanks to his mistress and friend, he spun and with new determination and spewed forth another orb of fire.

But he would least expect it to hit another barrier as well. With little neither side could further do, they remained vigilant in stance.

"It's alright, they're with us" The three of them looked to the figure standing elegantly posed on the wall.

"Sakura"

"Hime"

"Sakura-chan"

The barriers drooped slowly around them, replaced by a curtain of confusion.

* * *

They were unsettling times; people didn't trust their own neighbors anymore. Homes would look desolate and abandoned after so many had left, so many had lost their lives and so many others simply refusing to leave. The police had long tried to uphold their duty until it was discovered that even these beings were immune to their rifles and the best of their technology, rumors were beginning to circulate that these were of magical origin, spirits that had somehow risen in unknown vengeance. Needless to say however, that they had all agreed that for people nowadays to suddenly learn of the existence of magic was real would certainly attract unwanted attention to them. 

Not even Touya made his teases about witch-burning the Kaijuu, not anymore.

The 10 of them now stood outside the Kinomoto home, the car in the driveway left no sign or indication that anybody was home, not anymore.

"Her 'tou-san was one of them." Syaoran explained to them in a low voice, not meaning for her to hear but nonetheless did.

She was reaching for the gate to their lawn when she stopped.

"He was driving back home from work just like any other day" Sakura continued, tears beginning to strain at her voice.

"We found the car, his car. It was parked into a tree on that road you saw earlier, it looked like he struggled but in the end it was meaningless, we never even found the body"

It was clear through the mentioning of 'the body' clearly put a strain to her and she closed her eyes blinking away the tears.

"I forgot to tell him that morning, that I loved him" Her voice broke with quivering before Touya stepped forward to comfort his little sister during the time which she needed him most, Syaoran obliged and allowed him to consolidate her.

"We should get in before more of them show up" Yue started breaking the otherwise silence of Sakura's weeping.

* * *

Within the home it was much warmer; the pale yellow walls gave the place an overall homey feel. They converged around the table, Touya obviously disconcerted by _two _gakis instead of one, but this gaki didn't return his glares like the other did. 

Tomoyo on the other hand had seemingly passed out on the couch; she seemed to be overjoyed from being seated next to the two, Syaoran on the other hand had opted to stay away from the other, it would appear that he wasn't the type to get along with his type.

"No, No, No! This can't be happening!" The melodramatic screams from Kero from the stairs combined with the peculiar predicament lightened the mood a little after their entrance.

But once the conversation died down and they all gathered around the table, the air took on the seriousness of the situation once more.

"So why did you attack us?" Fye was the one who took the liberty of beginning the conversation.

"We thought you were those _things_" Touya replied.

"What things?" Syaoran questioned.

"Everybody calls them 'shades'. Because they only attack after sundown" The three of them nodded, Kurogane busying himself with the complexity of the map drawn out on the table.

"Have they been around only recently? Even in the past few years or have they been around forever?"

Li Syaoran looked to his partner and when she gave a nod, he continued.

"They used to be invisible to anyone who had no magic; even then they would never attack people. Only wail out their cries and whispers of torment, wherever they go they whisper and haunt little children when they're young and still in tune with the spiritual world. But…"

Sakura's head lowered slightly in shame.

"Once-"

The frame of the house shook and the frantic screeching of metal could be heard outside, reflex told them to descend to the ground and so they did, right before the gate of the Kinomoto home was thrown through the window effectively shattering the glass into multitudes of crystal shards.

The haunting whispering grew louder before streams of shadows entered the household, somewhere a power fuse broke and the home was shrouded in darkness, they were in their territory now.

A thin cry sounded and Syaoran dove to his princess in protection but could feel them both being dragged along the carpet. He could feel the scratching and scraping of shattered glass against his skin and immediately repositioned him so that Princess Sakura was on top of him, it was then he realized they weren't after them both.

Another frantic cry and another tug upwards.

_They were after her_

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, as again same policy. If you want more then please request. One Chapter per day is my limit until Monday, then you can consider yourself lucky if I get one done in a week.**


	3. In the Absence of Light

"**In the absence of Light…"**

**Warning: Lengthy Author's note! **

**It has come to my attention that a few people are concerned about the "implications" this story brings about spirituality. As quoted from this E-mail:**

"…**completely destroyed the basic principles of spiritualism and individuality and some of these new 'dangers' seem completely gothic if not satanic well I suppose one who opposes our lord would just love to see more people follow in his footsteps…"**

**First of All, it's not 'our' lord. It's yours or theirs. No I'm not a very religious person and apologize if the use of witchcraft disturbs you. But if it does then why do bother coming through a CCS fanfic in the first place? Do tell, I'm interested to know**

**Secondly, WHAT THE "Heck" IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**This is a publicly submitted piece of work that I in no way shape or form am profiting from, don't like it don't read it. It seems like a lot of time and effort for the first flame I've ever gotten and I thank you for not leaving your signature either, It saves me the time of blocking you.**

**Thanks to everyone ELSE who reviewed or sent messages, really unfortunate that this may be the last chapter me or anyone else working on this will write for the next while.**

* * *

_They were after her_

"Syaoran!" His princess was screaming for help and he could feel the drops of blood leaving his body as more glass embedded itself into his arm. "Help!"

"Fire God, Answer my call" The room burst with light, illuminating every corner until the rasping of whispers heightened and their pull on the princess strengthened, Syaoran realized he was being pulled upwards until finally the light broke through and they were dropped unceremoniously onto the living room couch.

The figures stood watch outside the family home, the family broken and now their home was broken. The damage was done, it was time to fall back and prepare for the next night.

The black curtain dissipated and the street lamp flickered back to life illuminating a peacefully quiet street outside their home.

* * *

"Another round of abductions through Tomoeda last night as…" 

The screen flickered as they all sat in the ruined tenement, eyes peered to the television.

"…have gone missing, presumably dead. Survivors of assaults calling this a nightmare…"

"…all bear the same horrific insignias of the attack. Symbols etched into the surface of their skin causing fatigue…"

"…sickness and eventually disappear..."

That was all he needed to hear. That was all he needed to see

He didn't need to see the symbols, they were right there in front of him, burnt into the walls of the lavish dwelling. Many lives were lost here, innocent servants to their family that had either comforted or fought meaningless struggles.

Princess Sakura coughed and Syaoran tugged her form closer to him, catching a glimpse of the pale darkened blotches that were quickly becoming circles and characters in an unknown language.

All knew he would learn it if necessary to save her. Her normally peach skin showing signs of dark taint.

"Hime" This earned a look from the princess in his arms, a concerned look with the eyes that held countless tales untold of happiness and warmth. It was just like the night that had started the entire ordeal. His most precious person cradled in his arms, on the verge of death. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Couldn't let that happen, not as long as he still breathed air and the core of the planet remained hot he would protect her until the end.

"I'm Sorry" Sakura broke the silence when she approached her _twin_ and her protector.

He looked at her eyes and found that they were the same ones. That old saying Yuuko had told him the day the feathers were scattered began to play over in his mind like a broken record.

"You keep saying your sorry" He looked at the girl in his arms and his gaze was met by hers. "Why?"

Sakura felt her whole world shifting beneath her, she couldn't do anything right lately.

"Because I started all of this" She let out, relieved but her eyes lowered not wanting to meet his gaze for fear of disapproval. It would be too much to have those same amber eyes that shone love and compassion on her turn to spite.

But he too felt it, her voice was like snow falling lightly on the desert sands, refreshing and full of life and generosity. But the words themselves cut into him harder than any sword or spear could ever.

"What?" He demanded but still managing to keep his voice from reaching the point of anger.

They sat in silence, the entire room quiet. Touya with his eyes closed, imagining a place far far away from here.

Yue who would not sit down but perched neatly against the wall.

Tomoyo, staring at the grand gap in the roof of her bedroom, the fragments of a collapsed roof as proof that this was not a dream. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Her mother gone and without a father, she was the only one left now.

Kurogane sat in the corner suspiciously eyeing a shaded corner. Arm draped over one knee.

"There were shades in this city before; they were just wandering spirits that wouldn't rest. They would moan and whine sometimes at night, they would also whisper" She explained. "Always whispering something that we can never hear."

"One night, I heard something coming from the park. So I went out alone using this card" She pulled out The Fly "I had dreams of that night, but I didn't realize it until I began to fly that the dream was becoming reality. So I landed in a street and checked my wings just like I had in the dream and found…

…a feather"

"But as soon as I plucked it I remembered needing to keep it, I remember telling myself that I needed to keep it safe because someone from somewhere would need it." She paused "But that's when one of the shades swiped at me with a sword and I was so surprised that when I left running I had realized that it sliced a part of the wing."

Syaoran knew where this was going, but he still needed to hear the rest.

"He took the feather. That's when these shades have been attacking people that's why 'tou-san-"she stopped at her words in realization of what she had said but there was no use in stopping now, he deserved to know the truth.

"The night they found the car, it was run into a sakura tree." Touya took the title of storyteller now. Wanting this to be over and done with as quickly as possible.

"In the passenger seat we found an empty jewelry box. It was engraved with her name but there was nothing inside it when we found it." Touya was always the stronger one, had to be so Sakura wouldn't see that it had affected him as much as it did her. He had to attend two funerals and Sakura had only ever known one parent. "It was her birthday a week after, he took the extra ten minutes to pick something up and in that ten minutes the sun was down"

From his position, Fye could no longer see Sakura's face. Hidden by the shadow cast over by her auburn locks.

Touya made a fleeting look to glimpse at his sister, the one that he had protected and raised and loved beyond words. A shame that neither of them had time to mourn instead busying themselves with protecting their birthplace. Tomoeda was special to them and they would never abandon it during it's darkest hours. Stubbornness ran in the family after all.

Another cough and weakened sigh. The princess of Clow was attempting to speak.

"flower" Another hail of rampant coughing. "I can't…flower" All meaning lost in another volley of dried coughing.

Kurogane was beginning to get anxious. _If there was an enemy out there they should be hunting it down and bringing it to justice._ But of course they were all too overwhelmed by the fate of the princess. He needed to get out of there; he turned his face away from the crowd and began eyeing the shaded corner once more.

"What the hell is that?" His expression deepening, scowling at the oblivion that took shape in the relatively lit corner. Fye was the first to react, jumping and rolling over to grab the high-powered flashlight and beam it at the enemy.

But this time it didn't fade instead throwing an attack of it's own as it protruded its arms over at its attacker, Fye dodged to the right and everybody rose and stood to attention.

"What's going on?" Leaping to the side as a table was thrown narrowly missing his forehead.

"It…it can't do that" Sakura pointed at the cloaked figure hoarsely whispering, standing under the full beam of sunlight. Sakura reached for her key when the ground beneath them gave way and her world was shrouded by a curtain of dark.

* * *

Children were once again playing their childish games. No indication whatsoever of the events that had taken pass in that park the previous night. A couple was reported missing, once again no body was found. 

Li Syaoran stood worryingly over the figure draped over the park bench.

Conciousness was beginning to filter in through slow droplets. But her eyes were deceiving her.

Blink and the world above her was green and daylight with the sounds of children's laughter ringing through the sunbroken foliage.

Blink and the green was replaced with inscriptions of a dark and haunting meaning, rasped whispers replacing the sound of children's laughter.

Blink and the soccer ball made it into the net, children laughing and delighted as of result.

Another and she was standing before a stone carved wall, a few characters that seemed familiar but not close enough to be realized, a thought waiting to be grasped but not yet ready to unfold into reality.

"She's waking up" Fye informed in the ever-present calming tone. "Sakura-chan how do you feel?"

Her eyes felt dry and she clasped them down once more

"Sa-ku-ra" the whispering shadow spoke slowly words reverberating in the hollow realm"you-"

Blinking her eyes repeatedly the blonde male was once again over her.

"You were knocked out when we fell, Syaoran-kun brought you all the way here" He continued to fill her in on the details. But she couldn't help but look to her boyfriend, concerned to the deepest of his core for her safety. Eyes peering to the left she saw this new Syaoran with her spiritual double held in his arms protectively, she insisting she could stand on her own but he would have none of it.

"We can't stay in one place for too long" Leave it to him to be the straightforward one. "Trying to change the past is futile, we have to keep moving"

Her body felt lighter now, her lips beginning to twitch and quiver. She seemed so lost in those eyes again the deep emerald eyes that would always have that shine waiting for him. The shine that had given him hope in this journey, a shine that gave determination enough to cross dimensions.

But that shine was gone now. She seemed as catatonic as when she had a few days ago, her lips turning blue but refusing to remaining shut nor open, but to say something to him.

"I….flowers" Her lips began to quiver and twitch again and the look in her eyes explained it all.

"Flowers" Attracting attention to him for the first time, "She kept saying something about somebody planting flowers, it was a memory." His head rose to meet the looks of his allies old and new.

"That's how they're doing it" A knowing look crossed his face. "They're taking her feathers"

A horrified gasp from one of them, they somehow knew that throughout all the countless obstacles they faced, they always had hope. Hope that was quickly draining away.

The princess began frantically coughing once again, but her lips were giving away more than what hope they had left. Her entire thin form shaking in his arms, lips turning another shade of unlikely blue. Her throat scratching at the sound air being taken into her lungs. More of her skin beginning to thicken and turn blackened by the curse.

She was beginning to whisper, hoarse whispering, her dress beginning to darken from the contact with her skin, beginning to shy more and more away from the light.

"Hime" The archeologist's voice barely escaped his throat, his mind and body wandering into the realm of a pain too deep to be real.

Gathered around the park bench, children no longer playing with the ball long abandoned on the field. Nobody spoke, there were no words to be said.

Above them a cloud cast its form over the noon sun and legions of shades dotted the rooftops of the town before the cloud passed and there was nothing left but whispering.

* * *

**Same policy.**

**There were three suggestions as to how I could differentiate the two pairs, all good suggestions (even though I would prefer them in review format) but I'm still looking for the best one. **


	4. Darkness Prevails

"…**Darkness Prevails"**

**Many thanks to Kokari for her suggestion on variating the names. Saved me a lot of time and hair.**

**Thanks to Light in the Darkness for leaving her super-long reviews which I love to read, also for giving me an imagery idea about where this story is headed. I might even name a chapter after you, because it's so convenient with this story anyways.**

* * *

The paradise of a town that had welcomed him was quickly unraveling its horror and he happened be in the middle to take the blunt of the storm. Everything was an illusion, but not. Illusions he could endure. But these sunny treetops and warm atmosphere left him feeling nothing but cold inside. 

Li peered at his doppelganger and couldn't help but feel sympathy. _What if it was my Sakura in the same position, what would I do then?_

His fist tightened and his eyes closed. Fingernails biting into his skin as the palm of his hand begged for mercy from the undue pressure. Anything humanly possible and more if that's what it took.

Sakura-hime was weak but her spirit strong. She felt the need to coax the little white furball that she was alright as well as offer her assistance in what little shelter they were scavenging to find.

Li found it increasingly difficult to contain himself and spoke first. "So what does this mean then?"

Silence. Intimidated by his sudden uproar or pure denial of the truth prompted blank faces and empty questions.

"Whoever did this" Syaoran answered. "is getting stronger while she's getting weaker" There were untold amounts of power in those feathers. Powers that they've borne witness to countless times over, each time defying all odds and reclaiming them. He'd given up too much for her to lose now.

The genuine hurt in his eyes was too much for the younger Kinomoto sibling to bear, that look was all too much for her to bear from her Syaoran or not those eyes told true amounts of pain in them.

Li couldn't stifle the hate and anger. Either at these new evils or the fact that it was his town, _their _town. This was the town he learnt compassion, the one that taught him love. Sneaking a glance at the Touya, it was the town that taught him hate but without the usual violence accompanied with it. It was his home, Hong Kong wasn't home anymore it was here that he learned the true meaning of life, not strength and power as he originally claimed it to be.

With the fading sunlight etching itself into the horizon. The stars were beginning to once again be visible with their beauty long forgotten and shrouded by fear. There was no defense against them now and to live their life running from lack of light was unreasonable. Some innermost survival instinct told them they should be moving and so they set themselves into motion, senses keen their surroundings.

Hours passed as they continued walking, the street lamps begun their nightly chore of guiding wanderers through their streets. But something felt hopeless about their march, why find hell when it's already fallen on you and set up camp?

Sakura-hime was staring tiredly at her forgotten friend.

"Excuse me" She managed wanly with a bewildered statement in her face.

"Yes, hime?"

"May I know who you are?" He swallowed the deepest swallow and suddenly felt dizzy. They were words, just words, but words that cut into him sharper than any notorious enemy ever could and Li stepped to his side before he realized he had done something he'd thought he would never do before.

"Here" He reached his waiting arms out "Let me hold her for awhile"

"It's alright. I'm not tired" He insisted.

"It's not about being tired" The archaeologist acknowledged his meaning. The faded green cloak slowly crept away from her still pale form and he took the offer of assistance warmly.

Touya irked to speak but could only shut his mouth before it hit him, this was not his sister he was holding. But somehow he felt instinctive hostility towards the young man, it would be forever destined for him to hate the boy. But he couldn't help but smirk at the admirable job he made of being her protector and provider, he would always be her older brother, she had long grown out of that and needed another love.

A light flickered and the sounds of multiple swords unsheathing filled the midnight scenery. Kurogane took point in front of them while the two warriors took their protective stances in front of their precious persons, Touya taking charge of guarding the girl that resembled so much his elegant sister.

Fye took in hand a pole from a garden fence, wonders would never cease as to how he would manage to find the most auspicious weapon from the simplest objects.

The light died in a thin crack and dying sizzle now shrouded in zero visibility. Only by the light of Tomoyo's camera and the illumination of the guardian's wings did they hope to seek their enemy.

It became impossible to see anything. Li tried to recall his trainer Wei about not relying on sense of vision but to rely on all his other senses and it was Sakura who would help reinforce that training later with Illusion and Create. This was hardly a training exercise though, this was the real deal.

_Don't rely on your sense of eyesight _Kurogane instructed him once. Clasping his eyes in concentrative preparation, hopefully his failure in the blindfold training wouldn't hamper his ability now.

A rush of air could be felt from their right flank the closest fighter took a slash and it dissipated in a howl before rushing upwards to recuperate and swoop down at the vulnerable middle of the group. It's dark hood made contact with the wrong end of Fye's pole and it took a meandering step back, unharmed by the attack but still dazed.

Sakura repelled a wave of dark arms with what limits her Light card would illuminate.

Kurogane felt his blade make contact with the shaded foe and thought it felt like slashing through water. But the howling and whispering still haunted the air and they all knew they had to seek a better standpoint to fight upon.

"Follow me" Li made a motion with the fiery incantation inscribed and began to break into a run towards the end of the street. "This way"

"Sakura-chan, 'nii-chan" Acquiring a look from Touya, it was too dark for him to see but he hoped he would regardless. "This way"

She nodded with an acknowledging "Hm" and set off followed by her two guardians taking rear and center guard.

* * *

The front crew were meeting more resistance as they came closer to their destination. Something about the way these enemies fought differently then the ones who had attacked them though. These guarding the streets began to show aggression and in larger numbers. Swiftly but surely they all met the sharpened end of their blows and overhead slashes. 

A reflexive three quarter turn saved Li Syaoran's life as a quick turn of his sword ripped through the dense air that comprised their enemy. Fire ward still in hand he noticed it was starting to flicker.

"I can't keep up this fire" A jump and the sword shined in what little light reflected off its polished surface. Another howl but he could feel the two halves rejoining a few meters away charging him with another assault. Force of habit would have him kick out with his right leg and connect it with the opponents jaw, any other opponent besides this one, a touch of any kind would be lethal.

"Whatever you do, don't touch them" Syaoran felt the need to warn. Only weapons were allowed in this confrontation and surely they did not let up. Through adjusting retinas swift gleams could be seen dancing off the polished blades with a disciplined routine.

"Man do these guys ever give up?" Fye dodged and weaved with an ever-present smile. Barely giving his entire attention to the foe that swiped unsuccessfully at the slender man. His arms adjoined in a relaxed manner to serve as a headrest. A man who has no fear of death has no reason to live

It was none too soon; the three of them broke through the blackened field and found themselves face to face with a steel gate. They regrouped after the shadows were pushed back enough. Sakura made quick work of the gate lock with her card and they dashed into the field. The school field

"They can hide in slightly lit places but they can't hope to survive out in bright spotlight" He figured it out. Tomoyo's mansion had plenty of shade and even in the full enclosure of the sunlight it wasn't total exposure, that's why they still didn't assault the people of Tomoeda at daytime.

Sakura along with her winged companions made their way to the window of the fuse room, lighting up the spotlights and every switch on the panel. An old trick that she had to thank Tomoyo for later.

The spotlights shone on the field and they were almost blinded by the light searing into their retinas. The natural adaptation to complete darkness making them more vulnerable but once they adjusted they saw they were home-free. A sanctuary of light in the middle of the darkened night.

They made their precarious way down after enduring so much fighting. Sakura especially, the cards never drained away her energy for so many years now but the fighting and the prolonged usage of them was beginning to take a toll on the young sorceress.

They all took in their surrounding, beyond the boundaries of lit uncared-for grass there was a complete dome of darkness. They would be pinned down here for the rest of the night until sun rose again, rest would not come easy and food would be needed to scavenge in the morning. Anywhere where stepping into a unlit shade would mean disaster.

"Hunted like animals in our own home we are" Kero remarked. Changing back into his alternate 'plush' form to conserve energy. "You think you're sensei's might have left some pudding in the fridges?"

Sakura giggled and the sound emanating from her heart touched them both. So long had they been thirsty but not have given relief from such refreshment. Only she could have that effect on people, Touya was scolding Kero for how much food he had cost him in the past years. "All those past jobs and I have to feed Yuki and the stuffed animal" borrowing a common term he learnt from the kid. "No wonder I don't have any money left"

"Hey! It's not my fault I get hungry so often. You should be honored to be feeding Keroberus the Great" He retorted.

"The great stuffed animal" he mumbled.

Sakura stood alongside Li, still a little dazed and dizzy from the energy loss. But still enough to smile at the two, when they were together it was either Onii-chan or Kero squabbling or Syaoran, there was a nostalgic air of humility that came from the argument. It hadn't felt like this town was home in quite awhile now and everyone welcomed the occasional return to something normal. As normal as anything got

"Are you okay?" Li questioned with concern as she begun to weave in her position, obviously more drained then she allowed herself to show. Lithe, beautiful and pure-hearted but a warrior at spirit, that's what awoke him from himself all those years back.

"Mm, hai" She responded with a magically enhanced smile, except there was no magic at play here, he was being drawn in on his own accord. He could recall back to the days where he spent his years as a student under her kind father, learning of ancient texts and myths. The siren, a greek mythological being. But right in front of him was proof of their existence.

For now, they would be sheltered under the blistering light. Kero and Mokona were wound up in their own competition, Kurogane sat with his omnipresent look of displeasure and Fye smiled in return to his scowls. This was their break and they took it in for all it was worth.

* * *

The horrid light shone through and quickly the spell wore off and he no longer had sight of his prey. Running his blade along the hollow finger, he could almost taste their blood. 

"It seems I've been figured out" The shadowed figure rose and before any indication he dissipated leaving behind a trail of dust and smoke.

* * *

The dark dome over the brightly lit track field dispersed. Drawing a sigh from everyone as they finally were at ease. Mokona raced Kero around the course and everyone else stood in place either watching the trails of dust or laughing as both plush toys exhausted themselves. 

Sakura was gazing at her double resting in the hands of this other man. Tired and alternating between focus and unfocused she was reminded that there were other bigger things beyond the borders of this town, had these attacks stretched out to other parts of Japan as well? If so, it was never in the news.

In her exhausted state of mind she sought a place where she could rest, thinking of how little harm that would do.

"So Kuro-pii and I both stepped out of the ring, disqualified. He wouldn't speak to me for hours after that" Fye bemused them with anecdotes while the cloaked black one uttered threats and cracked his knuckles for proper menacing effect.

Syaoran turned around. "Sakura?" No being able to find her at his side where he last remembered.

She was behind them walking straggling towards the bleachers on the side of the field where she would cheerlead from during their junior years. He thought no harm would come of it but as a proper boyfriend would at least come to hold her.

In the mirth of the entertaining situation, the bright lights shone down on the group as they delighted in another pair joining the track run. The lights rays ran down unobstructed except in the deep undersurface of the bleachers where the weary sorceress was seeking rest in. The shadows quivered in anticipation

His whole world dropped around him. "Sakura! NO" He broke into a run but the black protrusions that resembled the Shadow card's attack had already begun to unravel and extend its being over her legs. The confused look he so adored still plastered to her face, until she could feel the tugging at her legs. It was already too late, thoughts gushed through her mind like a river of blood flow. How would it feel? Will it hurt? But the one thought that hit her hardest was this

Li ran faster than he had ever run before, the look on Sakura's face was unreadable adrenaline slowing down time around him and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Syaoran" Her words were echoing in his deep murmurs in his heart. "Don't get any closer"

The tendrils surrounded her body, tugging at her now. He disobeyed however and was determined on closing the distance between them. Assured that the same fate would fall on him but disregarding his instincts, Sakura was his life, he'd give anything to be with her.

A large pressure around his abdomen brought him hastily to obey the laws of gravity. His chest was heaving on the sandy field as he used his hands to crawl closer towards her.

"Stop, you're going to get yourself killed" The other Syaoran struggled to keep his other self contained. But it was like containing the spirit of a desperate wolf.

"No" His voice strained with his muscles aching. "Sakura" his voice waned.

It tool all of her power to withstand the look he had in his eyes. The look he had when he told him that day on the bridge that he would be leaving. The look that spoke a thousand unsaid words, words that she was determined to hear on this plane of being or another.

But unable to muster the words she wanted to say. She simply did her best and smiled.

"I'll see you again, everything will be alright"

"No..." The archaeologist pinned him down a spike of his foot into the gravel. "Sakura, I…" His head was beginning to fill with fatigue from overexertion. The feeling that swelled deep within him burst and gave power to his bold statement.

"I love you!" He yelled. Loud enough for all to hear. Loud enough for even the sleeping princess to awaken and loud enough for her to know that his statement was of purity. Loud enough to cause a sparkle in her eye as the blackness enveloped her.

It was known to them both, ever since the sealing of the last card into the book. That they had loved each other, but as commonly as she had declared it to him, he had never reciprocated it as much as he would have liked to. The bold declaration was rare enough to be a treat and the sparkle in her eye began to travel down her peach cheek.

Her thin form passed through the bench and into a black puddle that ate up all light. His struggle intensified before falling flat again, disbelief that that was the extent of his determination.

He had lost her. Lost his only meaning in life, the only color to his contrasted canvas of memories. The world would only spin as much times as he would curse himself and he let out another pained bellow.

A tear drop landed on the cold metallic floor of where it's origin had been standing there right once before. The crystalline droplet spoke words of hope and return before shimmering towards the ground and being absorbed by the Earth.

His hand reached over to its landing and clenched at the little droplet now one with the reddened sand. He held onto it, squeezing it in his hand before letting it slip between the creases in his fingers.

The infinity of twilight watched down on them. Twinkling their distant lights and shining their brilliance and beauty. The trees whished in the early morning air and the morning sun crept over the horizon on its climb towards the top setting the entire sky on fire.

The summer wind blew ruffling the foliage of the trees. The morning sparrows emerged from their places and began to sing the song of hope and the song of return.


	5. Eclipse

"**Eclipse"**

**

* * *

**

The town was shrouded and completely immersed in sunlight. Days like these are what gave Tomoeda its name for a perfect tourist and vacation spot. Children were laughing as they chased each other down the clean swept white streets and birds and trees alike whistled in the cooling breeze. Days much like these gave much awaited beauty to the trees and delicate foliage lined the streets of an otherwise calm and sunny day.

It was the first one they had seen in many months, the first entirely bright day where no shade was to be found under any tree. A blistering hot day and the remnants of Tomoeda's citizens soaked it in like daylight sponges. Tattered families resuming their normal weekend routines. Orphaned children climbing the trees to compete who could get the highest. Like diamonds the water glittered as it flowed through King Penguin park.

"It's not like we haven't searched" He said defensively. Entering into a glaring contest with the tall cloaked man in front of him. "These _things_ could be coming from anywhere in this town and we haven't had the time to search every single rock" His voice was inclining in volume.

"To search everywhere is meaningless" Kurogane admonished. "Predict your opponent and think like them"

Touya was about to retort until Yukito came to restrain him in a friendly manner. Nothing was getting done by this awkward tension.

"How can I remain calm?" He paused, swallowing his next words until they rose again "When my little sister is dead for all I know?"

There was no point in containing him when he was like this. Yukito from his years of knowledge knew this much, but he had never seen this side of him before. Blatantly protective of Sakura and bordering on desperation.

"She's the only family I have left" Kero must have imagined it, but it sounded like there was a crack in his voice. ""I couldn't protect her, I promised to protect her since the day mom left and I failed"

The landscape was becoming a little more gentle. The abrupt outcry of a sparrow's song and delighted screams of children were giving way to more silent tone. Syaoran paused to gaze at his identical sitting across from him clutching something in beneath his robe, his ceremonial headpiece long lost. He'd never seen anyone like that more broken, besides himself of course.

"What's that?" Li perked up at the question, never before had they bothered to conduct conversation. Something about there being another person who thought and acted exactly like him was unsettling.

"What's what?" His response was blank, earning a sigh from the other.

But he'd never declare it out loud. "That" He pointed to the object clutched in his hands in the green long sleeve of his robe.

"This?" The archaeologist caught a glimpse of the cherished object that he slipped into a pocket near the heart. "It's nothing"

He sighed; maybe it was too much to be asking of him right now. But why he would be carrying a pink card so close to his heart when only the Sakura of this world could control?

**

* * *

**

Green eyes fluttered open. But no light came to meet them. A cold rough surface beneath her and nothing but complete and endless oblivion atop of her.

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. Not expecting an answer either, or least wanting an answer from the one she got.

"Saaa-kuu-raaaa" Whispers emanated deep within- wherever she was. Fear began to overtake her and it was hopeless to run. They had taken her to this place to do whatever they wanted to and-

There was no motion however. The presence around her felt cold and lifeless yet not entirely lifeless.

She took two cautious steps forward.

"Who are you?"

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-hime" Syaoran questioned the lithe form in his arms. But his only response was a ragged cough and husky whispering. Eons of water and time passed through his thoughts.

_Those feathers were the princess' heart._

He wished she would at the very least look into his eyes with that delighted smile she had given him when they were younger. Was it too much to ask?

_Her heart has already flown from this world_

Why did all this have to happen? Each and every time fate would have his hope run high only to have it crushed each time.

_Without which she will surely die_

His 'tou-san, right when he was getting into the excavation had left it entirely to him instead.

_Are you willing to undertake the task before you?_ The tall black witch asked with her stoic expression

His princess, his childhood friend, his most precious one.

_Anything it takes_

One by one the feathers were being returned. There was always hope, now it was drying up like a teardrop in the blazing summer sun.

Hope, was all either of them ever had.

**

* * *

**

Symbols danced across the air in front of Sakura's eyes. They were beginning to become dizzying until they formed a complete circle no larger than a dinner plate that lay on the ground.

She was pulled in by her curiosity as images begun to play through the liquid magic. Sunlight, trees, residential walls and cleanswept streets.

"This is Tomoeda"

A rasp of whispering acknowledged her.

Now it was night, policemen throwing flares and struggling pointlessly to hold back the swarm. They were unsuccessful.

"This is the night it happened" Another round of confirmation. It was impossible however for her to pinpoint the source.

There was a familiar sight in the seeing pool now. A card she had created with her own intensity of thought. The scene unfolding in her eyes made her smile.

"This is after the 6th grade" Delight being ushered in through the fear. "I told him to keep that card"

An image of a dark figure and then a set of symbols in an unrecognizable language and then a shaded figure unlike any other they had seen before. This was…

"That's the one who attacked me that night and stole the feather!" Shocked disbelief, she had seen him before. The blade he carried, it wasn't a sword after all.

An image of the sleeping princess in her current form. Slowly fading away and being swallowed by the dark and then peculiarly a return to the image of the Hope.

"What do you mean?" She asked, no longer frightened but more like curious.

Louder but still whispering filled her ears and she spun in her place at the proximity of another behind her.

"Saa-Kuu-Raa"

The image melted and another arose, the image becoming less and less clear. Through the black oblivion of sky she could begin to see specks of light begin to break through. She saw the shadowed figures following the one with the curved blade. They were marching in what seemed to be like preparation for a final attack. The black orb held high above the head of the lead figure and through it pink light broke through it's surface momentarily. Another image of the Hope and then one of Syaoran, which one she couldn't tell, the image was beginning to blur severely. Light was beginning to filter through in spotlights now and she could visibly depict that there were only two shaded forms in this place. Closing her eyes she felt for their presence, one was oddly familiar and the other sent a barrage of sensations about her that she could not quite pinpoint.

Light beamed down on one of them and it struggled to keep it off of him. She could sense it getting more desperate and the sorceress felt that running would've been the best idea. But before she could break into a sprint the body of the one being immersed in sunlight charged at her.

She squeaked but to no avail. It enclosed its body over her and she felt herself losing breath, unable to breathe and losing air. Cold metal pressed against her neck and she froze. This was the end; they would end her struggle and put her down for sure now.

But there were not thoughts as to how things would end for her. Only apologies to the set of amber orbs that spent countless hours, days and years looking over her.

Light cascaded through, breaking the ominous dark and the harsh brightness radiated overpoweringly and she fell in a heap against the sand.

**

* * *

**

Tender moments like these were cherished, really though what moment wasn't when he was around her. The childhood girl pranced about the lakeside with her delicate laugh that drew the attention of the gulls and other neighboring airborne animals that were suddenly pulled into her cheerful demeanor. The girl whom he once called pathetic, the girl who grew to be a contender for the cards and although gaining in power and rightfully chosen by the guardian beast he still felt the need to challenge her. It was instinct to never back down from a challenge; he'd never tell her though that he'd been defeated. Thank the divine ancestors that he did not succeed that night. Because when he lost the final judgment, he won something far more important.

This girl who ignited the fire deep within his chest and fanned the desires to every last corner in his body. This girl who was too perfect with her beautiful eyes that shone with the love that she declared "we had earned". This girl whom on a rainy summer's night would curl up to the groove of his neck, falling asleep with the scent of spring and flowers of her namesake. All these words, all these memories entangled into this girl and kept within him in a side he would never let out.

And deep down, in the dusty windblown field where they together faced numerous accounts of love, anger and dedication, he replayed those memories.

**

* * *

**

Ever since the day she was born, that one day that would change the fate of the entire universe, ever since that day she had been making memories. Memories of her brother whom he just never got to know. The priest in training that she would with a flushed-face admit she had a crush for, the times they spent under the skies and likewise under the stars. Each and every memory entangled in countless universes ahead of them and would still not be able to contain her true nature, the pure heart that lay somewhere on a distant horizon where the sun continued to ascend lighting the blurry oil canvas of Tomoeda ablaze. Memories like these he wanted to share with her forever.

The Clow kingdom was a forever ago. Their lives have been like this ever since, watchful over every corner always on edge. Never knowing what to expect and traveling like nomads through an endless desert. Numb with the realization that nothing could be done to save his princess. _No_ his love, his meaning of existence and the roots that bound him to this world and many more.

A sharp jab to Li's senses pulled him from his slumber of thoughts. Senses beckoning him and telling what he though was impossible, it was evident how the guardians felt this as strongly as he did and they perked to attention. Darting to the direction where they felt her warm glow

_Sakura I'm Coming!_

**

* * *

**

Sakura was immersed in a sea of breathing. Feeling the rich texture of the dirt and clutching it in her hands as the air began to enter her lungs once more. As her labored breathing became stabilized and sense began to swim into her like a river into a dried and cracked land.

"Where the-? How?" She questioned to no one in particular. Peering at her new surroundings she found a canopy of green that reflected in her eyes above her with light fighting its way through the surface. Tall trees and snaking vegetation at her feet and the lost emptiness of noise where before there was nothing but.

She fell back and felt the cold drop of sweat touch her brow. The cold metallic object pressed against her neck. Closing her eyes in anticipation and fear but could not sense anything holding the blade their.

The eerie silence that echoed every sound only emphasized the empty feeling of these parts. _Where were all the birds? _There wasn't even a sign of insect life here. Slowly rising she felt the cold steel drop from its position on her neck to the pointed depression on the front of her dress.

When she realized it wasn't steel, it was gold. A gold necklace elegantly decorated with pink diamonds that resembled rubies. Glimmering in the limited presence of light and dazzled over her smile so intensely that she hugged it closer to herself.

_That's what it is, it's all coming together now_

Standing with a newfound determination that she might have picked up from Syaoran at one point she threw a promise to the wind.

"Thank you 'tou-san. Just wait, I'll see you soon"

**

* * *

**

Of all the possible places she could end up it had to have been under the forever darkened shade of the treetops. The party had moved from their makeshift encampment on the school lawn and trudged through the undergrowth of the woods where they had captured the Mirror. Thick vine-like arms that could be mistaken for sharp knives grew in odd positions until-

A quick blur of motion and Li was on his back unceremoniously crumpled against the layer of leaves on the forest floor. It was until the delicate auburn hair and gentle grasp around his waist that he blessed his ancestors and his gods and took her in deep embrace. The heat of her lips against his and the prickling of the thorns against his back melted away.

"GAKI! Get off my SISTER!" was what finally broke the peace. He pulled away reluctantly and she slid herself off of him although she'd prefer being there forever.

On their distance back she recalled her encounter. The way they had shown her the events of that night and the necklace that confirmed their darkest theories.

"So you're telling me" Kurogane started never taking his eye from the path ahead of him "that every time one of us falls, their numbers rise"

"But what's worse is that I think they're planning something with all that magical energy their collecting" Sakura stated. Looking to her newest friend and look-alike. _Did they really have to cover her with that? _She thought to herself of the figure still in the arms of a man whom she wanted to know more about. The kiss in the woods made something inside of him bristle with- was it jealousy? Or envy?- but as the topic continued another trickling memory came to mind.

The symbols that were etched into her mind were of a language she didn't know. It seemed too ancient to be important but too emphasized by her _parents_ I guess she could call them, to be ignored.

So she drew it out for them. Pink stationary with glittering blue crystalline charms that left a childish imprint where the mark was recreated. Maybe, she thought. If nobody could identify the symbols, she could look it up in her father's library, in what remained of the house presumably.

Long walks in the mid-summer day and remaining so inactive were not Kurogane's strengths. Only keeping quiet to silence any insulting remarks the ex-mage would throw at him. There was a tense feeling in the air, like calm before a great storm. This town had more secrets than one would think.

It was Syaoran who spoke up first, stopped in his movement with his princess held admiringly in his arms. "That symbol…I've seen it before" He said squinting with use of his peripheral vision to begin deciphering the odd etched marks.

"May I see this?" He asked courteously eyeing the other Sakura across from him. She felt her cheeks warm and knew she must've been blushing at the direct pair of eyes, those eyes that were so much alike, the ambers that ignited something within her and she gave him the thin sheet before any more scrutiny could be done.

This of course earned a hostile glare from her own ambers and sword. The sun was beginning to reach it's zenith and took it's place over the sky.

Trouble was brewing under the scorching summer sun.

**

* * *

**

"No More!" The man called out waving the note in his hands roughly earning a few tears in the white official document. "This is our town! We'll take this into our own hands if we have to!"

Cheers erupted from the crows below him, a makeshift vigilante group of torch wavers and Tomoeda citizens whom had refused the evacuation notice. Blockades formed over the road leading to the countryside of Tomoeda. Tires, desks and abandoned derelict furniture piled on top of each other.

"Tonight" He bellowed with effect "we take back the streets and defend our homes!" Waves of cheering from poorly equipped civilians, with nothing but spotlights and a few flares, determined and roused by a charismatic leader.

Some with flame pyres in their hands raised in salute, others looking anxious and prepared for a battle that wouldn't happen.

"This-"pointing at the notice of evacuation"- is what I think of this" Raising the letter he placed it to the torch and watched as the notice burnt and blacked into nothing. Hundreds more raised and did the same.

The warning had been given, their fate was now their own.

**

* * *

**

"Thanatos" The brown-eyed archaeologist stated. "In most legends, Thanatos is the embodiment of death itself." Some looked to him in confusion, others made little difference.

Tomoyo with camera fixed on the sheet where one day all of this would be over and she would have documented their heroism. She muddled over the meaning of his words and came to a conclusion.

"So you're saying, we're fighting the force of death?"

"Not entirely" Kero interjected. "Well, you see…how do I explain this…" He put a stubby paw to his absence of a chin. "…life and death are two opposing forces, but at all times they must be balanced. Something Clow told us once before" Feeling intelligent and relieved to be speaking for the first time in awhile. "But something is interfering with the balance of power; death is using this imbalance to bolster its power

But death through magical means isn't really death. More like death that can be reversed you see?" He eyed everyone with hope and the little white manjuu prancing on his two feet 'I knew that too!'.

"Because it's quite clear that death isn't powerful enough to replicate itself and tip the scales that much. Instead it's attacking people and turning them into these 'things' that in turn attack more people and-"his 'intelligent' speech becoming more rapid and meaningless as it continued.

"So what the stuffed animal is saying" earning a glare from the floating plush toy " is that if we take out the ring leader, everyone will return to normal" Whether he liked it or not, Li had to agree with Kinomoto on that one.

"Nooo" He replied in frustration "death cannot be killed. Jeez, you'd think they taught you something in University. You can't kill death, but you can take its power away from it, which happens to be these feather thingies"

"So what are we-"

A loud thrash stopped them mid-conversation. Another one erupted shortly after that thundered across the ground leaving Tomoyo falling and Kurogane instinctively with sword unsheathed at her side.

Loud crumbling and another tremor but this time with more magical ferocity. Something was gathering energy and gathering quickly.

His princess nestled in his arms and he could feel her getting lighter all of a sudden. Colder at that too, he clenched her closer to his body to retain warmth but another epic shudder and it felt as though the ground would split beneath them.

For the first time in years, Li's blood coursed rampantly through his veins as adrenaline and pure instinct overtook his decisions. A slight squeeze and the pendant had taken a fuller more lethal form and he stood at a defensive position in front of Sakura. Energy from some source trickled it's last drops towards the horizon which in all his years of training had taught him that that meant nothing good. He was sure Sakura could feel it too and after a few moments of anxiety the raging Earth bellowed a loud uproar ravaging the roots of trees and buildings alike before coming to an eerie desert of peace.

Still no one moved from their place, experience forewarned many to stay clear of anything, _everything_ that could hold a tremendous amount of power to perform something like that.

At that moment everything fell apart.

Mobs of torch lighters, mobs of children that relished in the afternoon sun became awed or terrifyingly fascinated. The electricity flickering before giving away it's intent and dying out on the city completely. That familiar panic was beginning to rise and Sakura blinked her eyes hard somewhat expecting to wake up in her bed again and there would be breakfast on the kitchen table and good mornings-

The eddies of magic turned and twisted and rose into a single streak into the air as the sun had reached it's apex in the blue sky.

-and sausages her father would make that would have the neatly combed sidings. Snide comments and then brown eyes-

Like a reawakened dream the beam solid and resolute struck the fiery orb in the sky dimming the solar center of their universe. Heads turned upwards and eyes focused on the threatening sky but nobody seemed inclined to move. Slowly the light became nothing than a dull sphere, like a light bulb being powered down. The fading sun being quickly replaced by pitch darkness.

-eyes that would take her to realms beyond any other she could have ever imagined.

Under the dying sunlight, Tomoeda became draped with a forbidding darkness. The childish laughter replaced with screaming, the panic beginning to settle into the hearts of survivors. Rekindled fear dotting the landscape as slowly the afternoon had been replaced by eternal nightfall.

"Hime!" In the darkness they spun but to no avail. There was no illumination whatsoever besides the dulling light of Tomoyo's prized camera which now buzzed with the red 'Low Battery' light. Completely handicapped by their eyes they instead relied on their senses.

Li dove backwards at an unnatural angle and shielded his love's body with his own. The dark rush of death missing by a breath's hair. Again it swooped downwards this time aimed at the tall and thin older sibling, his friend and guardian protecting them both with their own means of magical defense.

"Hime!" Syaoran's voice echoed against some walls in the distance. Panic swelling up to his chest like water in a rising flood. He ran guided by his senses frantically searching. Pawing his way through the darkness. More shades had since joined them and Fye performed his evasive dance while Kurogane took his position in protecting his princess, in another world or not. Locked deeply in combat, surrounded on all sides and eking out whatever opponent they could. They were quickly becoming surrounded. It was enough time, without calling upon the staff she drew up her will and focused on the card.

"Light!"

The card in female form took shape quickly banishing the void of darkness and dispelling their attackers, creating an illuminated dome and barrier around them. The card coupled with the magic and desperation of its mistress lent it power creating an opaque shelter of white light.

"Sakura-Hime!"The familiar voice reached the sorceress but originated from a different source. The card dimmed its bathing aura of light enough for their visions to re-adjust and collect their surroundings. Through adjusting eyes she quickly looked to the young man whom through foggy eyes she could swear was her protector and childhood savior, but instead was replaced with a frantic almost distressed copy.

"What is it?" It came out louder and more angry than she might've wanted it to, but no use in fixing what's done "What?"

His own eyes however were sharp and through them he saw the confused look that he cherished from his earlier days. Days where the living was a lot simpler, days like these he wished there was a home to return to after a day's work.

"Hime! She's missing!"

"Where? How?" Li demanded and from the view Tomoyo had from her spot with Touya, she found it difficult refraining from squealing. It was evident how Li, the one she had known to never express his emotions, blatantly protective over the princess, even though they were completely two different people, Li could not hold back his instinct to protect her.

The faint glow gave way to both their senses. Guiding them with eyes closed, searing pink light that enveloped them all, that was his copy's girlfriend, opposing spectrums of gold and silver, the guardians. Potent white energy radiated and that was surely the mage, it was above them where there was nothing they could sense but opaque darkness. A flicker or pink amidst the dark army drew his attention.

"Hime! She's there!" He pointed to another figure, on the ground and not much more than a few feet away from them was another cloaked dark one and without warning, he leaped forward breaking into a mad paced run towards his princess.

_Stop. Get back you've gone too far. _Thrusting her magnificent aura outwards she tried to extend the light's influence but could not catch up to the determination of the green-cloaked Syaoran.

"Hime, I'm coming" With a short burst of energy he could feel his legs beginning to retort from the pain of such a rapid upstart. Close running meant one of them, most likely Li, had come to stop him.

With one foot over the brightened threshold, Syaoran stepped into the dark and came face to face with his _former_-princess. The figure had no face however, maintained the original height of its true owner, but there was nothing left inside her and so they stood there facing each other, the bloodache quickly draining his willpower to stand. His minds rushing with the multitudes of a million absent thoughts.

The blackened shadow outstretched its arm in an attack they were all too accustomed to witnessing. But Syaoran did nothing but watch as this being, this person whom once belonged so dearly to his heart was moving to attack him. There were no words and no actions, no fierce flame that drove him onwards like mad energy to dodge or the will to fight back, his legs finally gave out and the attack quickened to bring them together.

A reckless tackle and painful rolling across the rugged roadway that landed them once again within the realm of the luminous magic and he found himself staring into his own angry eyes like an all-too-real mirror.

"You have a death wish?" he shouted. With his position pinning him to the ground he met his own eyes once more and somewhere Li could only predict the despair he was going through. Shifting his eyes to reassure himself that _his _Sakura was still with him. Slowly he picked himself up from the ground and straightened himself to rejoin with Sakura, glowing brightly with the light around her in an angelic portrait. Leaving the other lonely and on the fringes of the light aura. He hadn't bothered to pick himself up from the ground, wasn't sure if he had the will to do it. Just kept staring at the hollow space that kept getting deeper as time passed by slowly.

Li made his way back to the rest of them. The glowing angel he'd left his own country for, peering deep into her eyes to reassure himself that she was still here. Because at the end of the day the only thing that kept him going was that sole reassurance that she would always be there with him to return the gaze with a slight blush. Looking into the sky he found nothing to meet his gaze.

Nothing that reminded him of the serenity he had found love and true happiness in, even the sun was bereft.

The brightest sun in his life was gone.


	6. Lit Fuse

**"Lit Fuse"**

**Long Story short, I died. But I'm fine now. Read on.**

* * *

There was nothing now. No evidence that nothing had ever been here before. It couldn't have been that simple and so nobody expected it to be. But worst was nobody thought it would be impossible. It was the routine, they go in, they get what they came for and they left, usually leaving the place a little better then when they had came. Everything went wrong; nothing was supposed to be like _this_

The town was silenced indefinitely like a haunting voyage through a ghost town. Windows were broken or boarded up showing abandoned housing. Signs of struggle were tell-tale signs that told of a long-lost happiness that warmed these swings and the mammoth slide that decorated the park like a centerpiece.

A lone bird soared above them making itself visible before being enveloped again by the thick shield of darkness. Their path became erratic, with not one safe place to stay for too long and without the guiding sun or the glowing moon to show them the way. Soon day blended into night and night would never relieve them.

It was a period after aimlessly wandering that the sounds of the Guardian lion's stomach brought everyone back to reality. Realizing that they were all a little hungry, a little tired or a lot of both.

"Hey" They tiredly looked back at the guardian. "Could we stop for a snack or something? I'm gonna wither away into nothing like this!" His remark earned slight musings from the group.

"He's right, let's take shelter behind that low wall, we'll be more out of sight and nobody gets too far from our light source" Addressing their attention to the mistress with palm held out, a glowing card emitting radiant light. None looked too willing to put up an argument and their bodies definitely didn't reject the idea of rest either.

The low lying wall seemed like the entrance of a house long abandoned by its true owner. A lock of mangled chestnut hair fell in between his vision and he brushed it off. From his position, leaning against the wall with vigilance he could catch movement inside the house…and ragged tortured speech from within. Unlike the other shadows that had attacked them earlier these paid little attention to the his gaze, peculiar to think that maybe-

His thoughts were invaded by the tickle of energy in his other sense that alerted him to _her_ presence. He glanced over to see her sit next to him and within the short glimpse he stole at her, the beings in the house had stopped.

"Tired?" She began.

"Exhausted" There was no use in hiding it, no use in putting up a face for the one person who knew him more than he knew himself sometimes.

Her mind wandered elsewhere in her own fatigue. Wandered into prospects of the future, would there be one? Without a conscious thought she held the piece of reflecting jewelry in her other palm. _And will I ever see you again?_

An unspoken silence stretched between them while others fought childishly for a scrap of broken candy bar, a scowl directed in another's direction for choice of names, a frantic race to catch the falling scrap and the other one, the one left alone in the corner without partner.

A slight breeze picked up strands of auburn and her head drooped to the swordsman beside her. His eyes directed at some distance beyond what was taking place around them, two vigilant eyes lost in the depths of cosmic waters.

"I'm…" Her voice brought him back from oblivion and his look snapped quickly to meet hers.

"I'm getting tired…and a little sleepy" And it would never cease to amaze him how strong she really was. How weak she had seemed when he first set eyes on her and now wielding one of the strongest cards for much over a day now and being able to handle the energy loss. But now it was finally catching up to her, their single light was dwindling.

"So what happens now?" He seemed to ask no one in particular. A question without answers.

"I did a reading the night before" It was expected yet still surprising of her to do something like that, he wanted to be there anytime she did anything risky.

Maybe it was fear of knowing the truth or maybe his old beliefs told him that there would never be a defeat to difficult to bear. Swallowing all doubts he asked "and?"

"The answer lies with dark, there will be no way out with lock..."She paused in her memories with a furrow he thought was cute, but would never say so. "…but the third card pointed to the bottom" A confused look took place of her reminiscing tone "…but the bottom card was missing. I think I know what it was though"

"and?" He asked her to elaborate.

She looked to the boy with the green cloak sitting nonchalantly against the wall distant in his own thoughts. Somewhere deep down Li hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Do I really have to?" With an extra tone of pleading that wasn't natural to him.

No response.

"Alright, if your sure." She nodded and he groaned deeply.

"Mm"

He raised himself from the ground and felt fatigue flow into him once more. Quickly readjusting his balance he walked towards his look-alike, his _twin_.

And she gathered what energy she could and brought the memory back to her as clear as the moment it happened, the card that was missing and where it laid exactly.

**

* * *

**

Perched over the seeing pool, Death looked beyond its filmy surface with a smirk. Licking at his blade and thirsting for more. The release of energy from the last few feathers was just….too exhilarating and he found himself obsessed for more. Needed more power and he knew just where to find some.

"Come here" and from the darkness came one cloaked figure much shorter than himself, but bristling to the limit with raw power, raw and _untapped_ power.

His hand moved forward and with a violent jerk came _feathers_.

Yes, they were finally all _mine. _

The figure fell into a slouch then collapsed in a heap on the cold ground. He still had plans for her.

But in the meantime…

**

* * *

**

On his short walk there he managed to not only almost kick the stuffed animal but trip over the white meat bun as well. All the while keeping a threatening glare at Kinomoto unflinching under the glare that came back. But even that was better than this, anything could be better than having to do _this_.

"hey" He said as he slumped over the wall, taking a seat. _Hey, I really don't want to be here right now._

A few muffled words and a cough were all that were returned.

"Umm….I can't umm…imagine" _That you're so weak and _

"what you're going through" _because I would be on my feet trying to DO something _

"and I wish there was something I could say "to_ get you off of that plant you're sitting on _

"and make it so" _I didn't have to be here_

" that she could be here with you" _making you do something equally embarrassing that only she could make me do_

Maybe there was some way he could read his thoughts so he could realize how awkward this was for both of them. No such luck however

Li gave up completely on this, Sakura was so much better at these things. But it was that look in his eyes that he understood so well. So similar that it would give him shivers that this boy with reddening moist eyes could actually be the same.

It was that same look he had years ago, bent over on his knees and elbows peering into a darkness that swallowed her up. Reliving the memory of her falling and falling _and nothing I could do_, her screaming could be heard echoing down into the hollow elevator shaft _and all I could do was listen and watch_ until all the barriers, all the things that kept his will strong and that feeling that was _Not _love collapsed. And before he knew it her name had left his lips for the first time carrying her back to him.

It was months before he finally returned Japan and it felt millennia longer, reliving that dream and remembering how even he, the great Li Syaoran would jump into the abyss after her just to be with her.

_Damn the karma. _

"hey" the boy replied non-enthusiastically.

To be honest, he never thought he'd have the courage to evenly sit next to him and now that he was here he was at an absence of ideas as to what he would say. He quickly looked to Sakura for ideas and he found her replying with a mix of anger and pleading.

"Could...I ask you something?" _Thank the gods I didn't have to start this conversation._

"Sure, go"

"You and Sakura-hi…Sakura-san…"

"What of it?" Coming out more angry than he intended to. He wasn't used to speaking to other guys about her and if they were the same, then maybe he would be a threat to him.

"Are you two, together?" The word lingered for a split-second more.

"Yeah, for a few years now. Didn't you-"Of_ course he didn't know. Nobody told him, Touya would most definitely not admit it, the stuffed animal was too busy cramming food into himself or chasing the white meat bun around, Tomoyo has, was and is standing off to the sideline with her camera and Yue didn't speak at all._

"Oh" He replied.

"Tomoyo over there could show you a frame by frame capture of how it happened." He smiled; there was no other way he'd want it but this.

It did not have the effect he wanted on the other-worlder and again the conversation came to a cold still silence. Above a bird settled on a branch and begun singing it's morning song to the limited magical daylight and Sakura giggled at the bird's hope for life to return.

Li retrieved a little pink object from his robe breast pocket revealing an intricate series of lines and shapes.

"I used to keep my wards here" he tapped to the location of his heart "but now I keep this."

Handling it delicately he turned it over to reveal a woman holding a heart with wings with a fine title at its bottom.

"Those, they're Sakura-san's right?"

Li nodded. "She 'let me borrow' this one. Even though I know she'd never ask for it back" A delicate expression rarely seen had molded them together again.

"Here" He handed the card over to him and he looked to him with hesitation "I think you'll need this more than I do"

_He's right_

His hand reached out.

**

* * *

**

His hand reached out to clasp his nearly skeletal hand over another feather feeling the energy brimming within him as another wave of surging energy cascaded into his hollow form.

"This, this isn't enough!" He raged on. Directing his anger at the figure to his right. "This is it? You don't have any more!"

Obediently the figure responded by a shake of its head.

He felt outraged. Death was not one natural force that was wise to enrage. Thrashing about the hollowed sanctum he felt the need for more power greater than ever before, it intoxicated him, he became addicted to it, starved for more. These feathers had much secrets and stories in them he knew for sure.

"Maybe it's time to pursue an alternative tack"

**

* * *

**

A cold shiver ran down his back and absent-mindedly he gazed at the thin card in his hand. How much it symbolized and even without any magical abilities he could swear he sensed the pain, the longing and _the hope_ that clinged to its seemingly paper cover. He became a shell without essence, a vessel without a heart, a protector with nothing left to protect.

The temperature was beginning to dip but that didn't mean it was day or night. Nothing meant it was day or night.

A subtle nod was message enough for Li to rise and carry his own princess. His focus left the card and focused on the weary girl. She let her free hand reach up and grasp the waiting hand and with a gentle pull he held her. Even from a distance away the young archaeologist noticed a slight blush and smile on their faces and how he pulled her close inhaling her scent. It wasn't that hard to imagine himself there, time and time again obstacles would stand in his way.

She beamed a bright smile and they held each other. _And in the end it would all be worth it._

**

* * *

**

"So what do you think of this?"

"Why, Keroberus" He exhaled into the cold night "do you ask this now?"

He drifted with tail long outstretched to sit on his shoulder before being brushed vigorously off.

"Sheesh, cheery up!"

He shurgged his brother off avoiding any further conversation but the irritating sibling was much more persistent than he would imagine.

"This is all just temporary chaos right? I mean it's just death by magical means right? Not true mortal death?"

His silver eyes glowed in affirmation.

"Yahaa! I knew you'd say that so we can just tell them that and-"

"No, we you will not" He quickly shot down his excitement.

Halted in his toy flight he turned his head to meet the tall one still without emotion. "Why not?" He questioned.

"It will give them something to hang on to. Sometimes what you do not know is as helpful as what you do know" He was met with a confused yellow expression "Forget it. We should help out our mistress as much as we can for the time being."

Yue walked majestically followed much less by Kero the group convened together in the tiny yard surrounded by walling.

"Are we gonna leave again? I'm getting hungry"

"YOU'RE hungry?" He exclaimed wide-eyed. "You ate most of the food!"

"I can't help it!"

"We could go to the store and get some food there, I'm sure nobody's there anyways"

"That's a great idea we could leave some money on the counter as pay"

"We're right in the middle of this mess and you still want to pay for some stale bread and water? You really are a monster"

Followed by a glare learnt from only the two best, but a weakening glare at that. Sakura held herself supported by Li to her side in a feeble attempt to mask her fatigue.

Things settled down much thereafter and another silence enveloped them. Even the faint sounds of their breathing could be heard and seen crystallizing in the cold air, it was getting even colder now.

"Alright what do we know? Let's start there"

"They're using Hime's feathers for power"

"And the higher ups are having trouble controlling the _things_ near the outskirts of town"

"So death must be somewhere in the middle?"

"Me, my sword and a minute and this whole thing is over"

"But" Tomoyo interjected "Is it possible to _kill _death?"

"No, it is not possible" The moon being replied.

_There's a way, everything will be alright _"There has to be something we can do"

"There is" All eyes paired themselves on him. The only one too dignified to sit on the ground. "We take away its magic source"

"Hime"

"Yes, but to do that we have to enter their world, the world of death"

Silence.

_Sleepy, drowsy, need rest _Were the thoughts that crossed her mind looking down when it came to her. "I've been there! That's where I got this!" Looking down on this one last gift that her father was never able to deliver. When I woke up I was in the woods, the woods in the middle of Tomoeda!"

**

* * *

**

Death looked onto the scene unfolding in the pool before it once again dissolved into dark water. Some of his dissident minions were becoming more difficult to control and death was not one to appreciate things that were out of his control.

"It's time"

A mass globe of dark energy accumulated in front of him, controlled with one hand and in the other a cluster of radiant feathers.

His hands clasped together and powers unlocked rushed outwards to meet him. This was the potential, the secrets these memories hid from him. Memories of emotions beyond his understanding.

_So many emotions for this one little boy._

The surge continued uninterrupted, flooding death's entire being with it.

"No, this is too much." Skull pounding, _can't control it _"Stop!" Violently he threw the dark cluster of orbs back into his hostage and to both his surprise and delight the shadow absorbed it without recoil.

Bristling with newfound power, he laughed. Brimming to the limits of his being with power he grabbed the former princess and slowly leeched trickles of power from within.

"Hime" Staring at the nothingness in the sky "I'm Coming"

Through the hollows of of death's corridor echoed his voice.

_Syaoran_


	7. Implosion

"**Implosion"**

**Well, anyways. A friend whom I share this account with is leaving the entire thing to me now (although I did write about 80+ percent of it) because of school. I will not be working on this story either for a long while because I'm too cheap to bribe the University entrance people.**

* * *

Her voice was soft and tender but it echoed volumes. Barely a whisper over the cool night winds that swept the sweat off his brow like a caressing pass over his body. Where was she? And in whose keeping? Questions that drove his mind mad and screamed at his body in torment in realization that he had been clenching his fists all too vigorously. It was determination, but like a power train with no direction even he had no inkling as to where to start. But once it did start it wouldn't end soon enough.

_Syaoran_

"Hey, you still listening?" A confused 'huh?' was all he could garnish as a reply.

Li mumbled something in an indeterminable language despite Mokona's presence.

"I said follow up and stay close" Emphasizing each word threateningly "Sakura thinks she know where they are"

"I _know _where they are" giving a triumphant glance and tip-toeing to his level.

"Yeah, stick together and cover for those who will stay out of the fight. And there will be a fight, got it?" Li glanced around not expecting any particular answer, but he got one anyways.

"I don't take orders from you kid"

"Tough, Yue will stick close to you, I'm sure it'd be a great loss if something were to happen to you" He edged with sarcasm.

"Syaoran!" _Syaoran…_

"What?" The otherworld archaeologist asked.

"Stop dazing out, as for Tomoyo-"

Kurogane stepped in" I'll take care of her"

"Fine, Tomoyo try to stick close to the middle, the rest of us keep up the sides and front got it? Good"

The light-bearer whispered a quick 'sorry' before running up to catch up to him. Leaving the rest to fall into formation, marching cautiously like soldiers in their own hometown. Undeniable that they were not alone, shifts in light in the trees and whispered gossiping were tell-tale signs of danger in waiting.

_The distance between them and the park was never this long before._ Sakura thought dizzily. _Maybe it's because of the roller skates, I miss those roller skates. _Delirium began to flood into her thoughts from fatigue .

_And I think I saw two Syaoran's back there but that can't be…but oh wait.-_ With a surprised shriek her foot caught a mangled tree branch, falling to the ground and breaking her fall with both palms.

Extinguishing their source of light.

The night sky filled with the angered howls of their invisible attackers. A quick gleam of light and Li's sword had appeared parrying and slicing through rematerializing opponents as they piled onto his blade. Two successive upper sweeps and an influx of sixth sense told him to duck. He quickly fell to his back with sword held upwards separating the careening attacker above.

Somewhere to his behind he could hear struggles but directly below him he could hear panting cries through the darkness.

She was careless, even in all that light and foresight she neglected her stepping and now her foot caught in a loose knot hole of branches. Through the darkness and cold the sorceress could not untangle it herself. Frantic pleas for help where she was helpless and _what is that light? _Fatigue or wind or some unknown element struck her down.

_Horizontal slice, parry, left slash, right slash, jab and reverse, parry, block, twin blades and vertical. _Li concentrated like no other time since before it happened. _Crouch and slice, surrounding slash, parry, block, break and jab. _His arms ached in protest and his mind was clouded in sweat. _Back-hand vertical, reverse and- _a single drop of sweat drooped into his line of vision and he was suddenly blinded in one eye. And with no other alternative he fell on his knees before remembering his own magic. The incantations flew and his fire ward lit up the area with streaming embers that caught on to a tree, illuminating the battlefield in an unreal glow of orange light and with the ward still held in one hand he grasped onto the hilt of his sword for support, exhausted –_good son, you'll be ready to protect the ones you love, just remember this: I may not be around forever but I'm proud of you._

He hurried over to her side with opponents at bay and in one swipe of his sword the branch fell to pieces around her once-trapped ankle. He moved to swoop her into his arms and she snapped back to reality in his hold.

**

* * *

**

An inferno erupted behind them and a spurt of heat rushed over his back as the dark cloaks all retreated into the darker fringes of the now lit street. Crackling with heated life where only cold and the realm of death laid before.

Weapons at ease the two taller men were slower to pace backwards. With concerned guardians on both sides he watched his other self pick her up. Hastily she jumped realigning her footing shaking off fatigue and whispering quick apologies. Her eyes wandered elsewhere and she suddenly broke off running . He took off on a sprint realizing something was wrong, something was definitely wrong.

"Onii-chan!"

And there he was, struggling to get up. His hand pressed against his chest and swallowing hard. It looked as if black ink had been smeared against him and it was quickly making trails down his entire body, consuming him. Touya coughed and staggered back in a weak and defense.

"Get back!" He coughed and wheezed indescribably words "I know what happens when-" More wheezing ensued. "-they get you. I don't want to hurt you." He took a few more frantic steps and collapsed.

Sakura propped him up on his shoulder with him desperately pushing her away with as much strength as he still had. He took one step forward and turned to look back at Li

"I'm leaving her to you" and with that he ran as quickly as he could and was enveloped in the darkness. Leaving his baby sister to cry.

_Syaoran_

There it was again, her voice calling out to him in indubitable silence. Whether it was under the influence of the enemy or her own trapped will. It called to him, this time it was stronger he could hear her as if she were right…there.

"What's behind there?" Syaoran asked.

"My, that's a rather large penguin slide" Fye answered.

"Beyond that is the woods, where we're supposed to be headed- hey!" The words were barely out of his mouth when a blur of orange tinted from the dwindling tree fire passed by them. Running, throwing all caution to the wind that blew past him. Syaoran leaped over the rope lead that designated the park's boundaries and disappeared into the foliage.

"Damn, he's going to get himself killed out there" Li thought out loud.

"He's determined and does rash things for _her_. Reminds me of somebody I know ne?" Through drying tears she managed a false smile and Li held her close patting her head softly in comfort.

"He'll be fine" He stroked her hair letting it fall in between his fingers with each pass. "Everything will be alright remember?"

"Yeah"

Because everything just had to be alright.

**

* * *

**

_Her heart has already flown from this world_

Leaves and foliage brushed across his face, charging blindly through the low trees in pursuit of a voice.

_Without which she will surely die_

Blood pounding against skin and skin pounding against blades of wood and leaves and the cold wind cutting through his will but not faltering it. Without light to guide him Syaoran dashed through with eyes closed and senses piqued. Narrowly missing roots jutting out from the tree bases.

_Here_

Wha- and his foot caught in a knot hole, fallen against the cold shrubbery of the woodland.

His brown eyes opened and with the persistent shroud of black they were of no help to him.

**

* * *

**

The gusting night wind prickled against his fingertips; cool with moisture from her tears. How did it feel to lose a brother that was much more than just a brother, even one annoying as Kinomoto. He was sure he was more like a father than a brother to her and he was definitely not good with dealing with these type of situations, he wasn't a few weeks ago and as much as could hope to try, he wouldn't be now.

He couldn't decide whether it was the cold wind that was making him cold or her tears soaking through or a combination of the two. Protect her, he would always, but console he could not, so it was always up to him to protect her just a little extra to make up for it.

The howling wind blew with a torrent scream in his ears, another reminder that they had to move.

"Onii-chan said" Through sniffling tears and faltering determination "there were things in that forest"

"I know" Li replied in the gentlest voice he could muster. "But if there's any way to stop this, it's in there right? You said it yourself"

She nodded frightfully and with a sob. Still clinging to his robes, she stood.

"We don't have to go now"

She paused in her step and looked back at him with sincere eyes.

"But what about _him_"

"I'm sure he'll be fine on his own" _He better be, you can't go taking my name and everything and getting yourself killed for some girl. _

A thought passed through him.

"Damn"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Fine, we'll go" There was no doubt he had left her with a confused look on her face. _Because you know you'd do the same for her._

"Shut up, enough talking" He told himself.

"That kids gone nuts" and they all agreed.

**

* * *

**

This, this was it. Untangling himself from the mess of, whatever _this_ was. He moved his hand over the formation of what felt like wood, but grown in an curious form. It felt like a door, one of the old gate doors in Clow Kingdom he used to see the royal chambers lined with. A gate door with lines running both vertically and horizontally, meeting the edges of the frame and what felt like a curved half circle at it's top.

He crouched gingerly to attempt to peer through the gaps and found an illuminated self-portrait of himself staring back.

"You" The image spoke. It reached out and grabbed him by the hand and he shook it off.

"What?" Perplexed and backing away quickly.

"Syaoran!"

_Syaoran_

A globe of light was moving towards them and his double stood when suddenly the flame in his hand, _in his hand?_ Extinguished itself.

"Look what we have here" his attention focused on the gnarled twists before him. What could be mistaken as a gnarled collection of roots was curiously shaped as a door.

"Care to explain how it works?" Li found himself tripping over his own words, something eerie about talking to someone who in every way was the same as you.

Sakura, the remaining one at least, looked to him with disapproval and clear exhaustion from the walk, the spells or both.

"You had me- _us _worried." The wind caught the green cloak and with it raveled and sweeped some nearby leafage. Her attention wandered to the mangled formation with curiosity.

"Care to explain how it works?" Li snickered at her response.

But there was nothing, no doorway or path. Nothing but an elegant doorframe of vines and roots which stood in the path of the center of light, casting it's solemn shadow over an adorning tree.

"_That_" He pointed their attention. "The door to the world of dark is made of darkness." Confused as they were by his statement their eyes traveled as did he as his palms pressed against the silhouette of the doorway against the rough wooden bark of the tree.

Where the seam of the door cracked open. The shadow manifested itself unto it's host, unmoving despite the difference in light. Opening up to a hollow void that stretched on to eternity.

And within its center was a voice, nestled in depths unfathomed. Held within high winds, a swirling mass of black, with lesser hesitation the three swordsmen entered, followed by the sorcerers.

The door slammed shut. Guardians and camera denied passageway and even worst a source of light. The death wails descended and the night was shattered with screams followed by silence.


End file.
